Due to growing globalization in the software development field, there is an increasing demand to internationalize software programs. However, accurately determining the amount of programming effort needed to complete internationalization (sometimes called “i18n”) of a software program can be difficult and time consuming.
For example, an analyst can estimate the amount of effort needed by reviewing the entire software program code for various conditions related to internationalization. However, typical software applications can involve a huge volume of files and myriad lines of code, making such estimation a major undertaking in itself.
Although various approaches have been taken to address such difficulties, there is still a need to address the complexities of estimating the amount of programming effort needed to complete internationalization in an efficient and accurate manner.